50 Ways to Begin and End HousexChase
by astrathnine
Summary: [HousexChase] for the 1sentence challenge on LJ. ChasexCameron is here too, but it's not in a positive light.


01 - Ring

Every time House saw the golden band wrapped so snugly around Chase's finger, he not only popped another three Vicodin, but died just a little more on the inside, but then life was all the better—until he saw it again.

02 - Hero

Chase snarled and stormed out of House's office, muttering about fallen angels and broken heroes, and House couldn't help but notice how very accurate the description was.

03 – Memory

He bit his tongue when Cameron asked him what the one photo he owned of anyone meant, and since it was House actually smiling, and Chase didn't say anything to her except to get out and never come back, and she didn't even get a chance to put her shoes on; they were thrown after her.

04 – Box

Chase thrust it House, a slight blush staining his face; and House didn't need to open it to know that this would be both the best and the worst of all his gifts thus far, since he would never have Chase for Christmas.

05 - Run

His cheeks were tinged with a pale pink, but House was more interested with his pained expression, and so let a certain doctor Robert Chase into his cold apartment with fewer snipes than normal, and musingly thought that the dingy place got just a little bit brighter.

06 – Hurricane

Chase often thought of Gregory House as some sort of vicious natural disaster, nobody really wants one but once you get wrapped up into it you don't really have a choice in the matter, but the difference with House was that Chase wasn't actually sure if he wanted the hurricane to stop.

07 – Wings

House snarled that Chase didn't have any wings, they had been torn off long before he'd ever come along, and Chase's eyes clenched shut and spat that at least he had fallen from grace, because House sure as fuck had never been there.

08 – Cold

He heard a voice far behind him, and he clutched his cane tighter at the buttery warmth it invoked, until he heard another voice, sickly sweet and reminiscent of too many chocolates, and felt a bad taste in his mouth and slowly pulled himself off the cold park bench and clenched his jaw, hoping that Chase nor Cameron would see him limp off into the autumn whirl of leaves.

09 – Red

The red running down Greg's side was dark and congealed, and when Cuddy found Robert clinging to his body, one was dead and the other was as good as.

10 - Drink

House eyed the amber liquid in his shot glass before downing it swiftly, and noted to himself never to get scotch again: it reminded him too much of Chase's hair.

11 – Midnight

Another late night, and Chase was finding solace in the full moon on the roof, quietly musing until he heard mismatched steps behind him and suddenly he was torn between embracing and falling.

12 – Temptation

Chase, House thinks, is forever a distraction, and thus took out his frustrations on him the most because he was often too wrapped up in him to notice Cameron and Foreman's blunders—but no one would ever know that.

13 – View

Cuddy raised her eyebrows only slightly when House tilted his head a little to the left to see Chase pick up the folders he had strewn about with his crane moments before, and she thought best not to ask—she may get answers she really doesn't want to hear.

14 - Music

And he bit his lip until blood was slowly dripping down his chin when he heard the first breathtaking notes of House's piano playing.

15 - Silk

Chase laughed to himself as he curled up against the warm form at his back that he never pegged House as the type to own silk sheets.

16 - Cover

Wilson only occasionally agreed to cover for House and Chase's impromptu luncheons, but when he did they were always more disgruntled at everyone else, but the flush from their faces hardly faded.

17 - Promise

When asked if he would leave, like everyone else has, he answered no he'd always be there, and for a moment their roles were no longer two, but one.

18 - Dream

And for once, things were peaceful between them, but it ended as Chase's alarm went off.

19 - Candle

The power was out, and patients were dying and Cuddy was screaming and Cameron was frantic, and in the midst of it all Chase found solace in House and his candlelight videogame playing.

20 - Talent

You've got no talent, House hissed, and Chase barks that he wouldn't know talent if it kissed him and House stole one, then two, then three.

21 - Silence

There was nothing but the heavy, angry pants and the rustle of clothing and lips that would stay bruised for a week.

22 - Journey

When Chase left for Australia for a month, two weeks into it Cuddy sighed and bought House a plane ticket and didn't bother to arrange for a hotel.

23 - Fire

Robert squealed when he got burned, but Dr. Chase only sucked on his finger and House's mouth went dry either way.

24 - Strength

He thought it was funny that his pillar of strength was a crippled man with a crippled life and a crippled soul and a crippled ability to love, but since he was crippled in his own way maybe it wouldn't always be so bad.

25 - Mask

When House places a rough hand on Chase's shoulder, suddenly the mask slides off and he's nothing but a child again, but the look in House's eyes is hard enough to bring him back to reality, before he flees the room.

26 - Ice

The ice was cool against Chase's skin, as House worshipped in the only way he would.

27 - Fall

House pushed and pushed and pushed until Chase fell down and into and onto him.

28 - Forgotten

Cameron raised her eyebrow at Chase; she swore she saw a pout and a glower for a split second when House walked off with Stacy.

29 - Dance

House snickered at Chase when he mumbled that he didn't know how to dance, but Chase knew that House couldn't, and sometimes in an empty exam room with a locked door they'd practice but usually end up distracted.

30 - Body

A low moan is all it takes for House to see a golden body writhing underneath him.

31 - Sacred

There has to be some law against Chase saying the Lord's Prayer so seductively.

32 - Farewells

Chase chokes back sobs and words he never said and realizes he could say them now, it's ok to let them out, and when everyone else is gone, even Stacy, Robert spills his heart to Doctor Gregory House's tombstone.

33 - World

Chase thought himself insignificant, and although House did nothing but him down, Greg had a way of making Robert think the world of him.

34 - Formal

They both looked horribly uncomfortable in a formal outfit, but Cuddy thought it suited them both.

35 - Fever

He wiped a hand across his brow, and tried to concentrate on the case, but was interrupted by a cool hand and a mocking face that told him to go home and get some rest, but his eyes were slightly softer than usual.

36 - Laugh

And when he laughed, it was like he was twenty years younger and not plagued by his leg nor his failed relationships nor his addiction and Chase wished he was there twenty years ago.

37 - Lies

You're lying to me; what, I am not—you are, I can see it, don't lie to me, Chase—you can see me lie but you can't see anything else, can you—you're a fool, House, and Chase storms out of the room and House thinks to himself, I know.

38 - Forever

It was only rarely that House thought about what would happen to him after Princeton-Plainsboro, and a pang of loneliness always shot through him, as well as fleeting visions of golden hair and gentle hands and a dream he could not ever have.

39 - Overwhelmed

One took a step backwards; the other a step forwards, until one fell onto a couch and the other growled and pounced, as well as one can with a crippled leg.

40 – Whisper

When he murmurs that everything is going to be ok, Chase almost wants to believe him but instead shoves him away and then waking up, wishing he had the chance.

41 - Wait

He turned in a letter of resignation, and all House heard from Cuddy was that Chase said that he couldn't wait any longer for him, and she was puzzled but he was not.

42 - Talk

When they did, it was brutal but when they kissed it was searching but both were brutal.

43 - Search

Blue eyes searched blue eyes, and soon they were closed and Chase realized that crushed lips and a crushed heart were all he'd ever have.

44 - Hope

One day, he thinks, one day he may have a chance, but until then he didn't know how long he could wait for his duckling.

45 - Eclipse

Given the choice between House and Cameron, house had a hard time choosing—but no matter who he was with he always thought of House.

46 - Gravity

It tugs at him, pulling him and trying to draw him in, but every time he takes a step closer he has to take two back, because the thorns around House always cut so deep, but in the end he's still drawn to him, the briar rose,

47 - Highway

Chase took another drag off his cigarette as he cruised westward, trying to forget a pair of startling blue eyes and a twisted mouth that would only ever come undone in the dark.

48 - Unknown

A choke d sob, and a question of 'where are you?' in a heavy accent, all learning come undone, screamed at the dark sky.

49 - Lock

The door clicked close to silent, but the sound was magnified as heated breath traveled across their skin.

50 – Breathe

With locked eyes, he had a hard time drawing in even a single lungful of air.


End file.
